Family Outing
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Alfred and Matthew have been separated for a long time and finally get reunited on a boat.


**Author Commentary: **I love FACE. ^_^ And... I really wanted to write something fluffy~ ALSO! I do know that Alfred and Matthew's birthdays are _not_ the same day. I just wanted them to be for the purpose of this story.

**Title: **Family Outing/How Alfred rescued Matthew

**Characters: **France/Francis, England/Arthur, America/Alfred, Canada/Matthew

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia is not mine. D:

Francis and Arthur had been spending some time apart. They'd adopted a set of twin boys then promptly had a huge fight. Francis went with Matthew to Canada for the first few years of the boy's life while Arthur took baby Alfred to America. The boys grew from babies into toddlers knowing nothing of the other. After the first five years, both parents decided to bring the boys back to Europe. Francis figured Matthew needed more French influence in his life, while Arthur thought that Alfred needed to become an English gentleman, and both parents knew that the kids wouldn't get the correct influence they needed in the New World because things were far too chaotic.

Another five years passed. It was almost the twins' tenth birthday. Francis and Arthur had been keeping in touch with each other to inform one another of the boys' growth. Scripting a letter in his elegant handwriting, Francis told Arthur that he wanted to get the boys together for their tenth birthday, figuring that Matthew would see his hyperactive twin and maybe come out of his shell a little and not be quite so shy. He received a reply in a messy scribble of affirmation along with an idea for what to do. Arthur was also hoping that the twin he didn't raise would be a good influence on the one he did raise, only in the opposite direction. He wanted Alfred to mellow out a bit and listen to his tutor's lessons and act like a proper gentleman.

Finally, the day of the boys' birthday came. As Arthur had asked, Francis and Matthew took a ferry over to meet in England. Once on land, Francis took Matthew's hand and led him to the designated meeting spot. Matthew clung tighter to Francis' hand as they got closer, hearing the hyper chattering of another young boy.

"Francis!" the familiar voice of Arthur called as he waved them over, a little boy pulling on his hand.

Francis couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he saw the other man. He realized just how much he missed the Englishman. He wouldn't even recognize the little boy tugging on Arthur if it weren't for the fact that he looked so much like his brother. Matthew was hiding himself behind Francis, peeking around his side to look at the two others joining them.

"Is that him? Is that my brother? What's his name? Who's the lady with him? Why is she so hairy?" the boy chattered on, pulling on Arthur and occasionally his stuffy clothes. The boy looked like he'd much rather run around naked than the constricting outfit that young gentlemen wear. Matthew was slightly luckier. His trendy french outfit was much freer and breezier than what his brother was wearing. He held tighter onto Francis' leg, alarmed by just how loud the other boy was.

"Now, now, Matthieu," Francis said, pushing the boy in front of him. "Don't be so shy. This is ton frere. His name is Alfred."

Shyly, Matthew moved forward, holding a hand out to sake his brother's. Alfred gripped it and shook it enthusiastically before pulling his brother into a tight hug. Matthew squeaked, his blue-violet eyes going wide. He wasn't used to such an excitable boy as all the children he had play dates with in France were stuffy aristocratic children. Alfred was still chattering in his ear, but he was too shocked to hear a word of it.

Finally, Alfred released Matthew, who staggered away, his eyes still open wide. Matthew was completely sure that he would never get along with this forward kid.

"Now that they've met, I think we should get going," Arthur said, adjusting his attire.

"What?" Alfred was astounded. "I don't want to leave yet!" He clung to Matthew, who didn't get away quite in time.

"Non, non," Francis reassured him. "We're going out to sea. All of us."

"Oh! Okay! Hear that, Mattie?" Alfred was instantly ecstatic.

Matthew nodded. He weakly tried to get out of Alfred's embrace, but the other child didn't notice.

Francis smiled and held out his hands. "Come on, children. Let's get moving." Alfred let go of all but one of Matthew's hands. Arthur grabbed Alfred's free hand and Francis grabbed Matthew's free hand, then the four of them headed towards the boat that Arthur had rented for the day.

"That's the one," Arthur said, pointing.

Alfred immediately broke free and ran to the boat, quickly making it on deck. "I'm on a boat!" he shouted, grinning from ear to ear. The others quickly made their way onto the boat as well and Arthur steered them out to sea.

Once they were out far enough that the shoreline was just barely visible, Arthur dropped the anchor and went below deck. Francis quickly followed him.

"Cheri, we've been apart far too long," Francis said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur blushed. "Francis, the children are on deck."

"Then you should be quiet, oui?" Lips attacked Arthur's neck, peppering it with kisses.

"Ahn~ Fr-Francis..."

"Arthur..." Francis whispered, nuzzling his face into the other man's neck. "Keep it quiet... because I want you."

Arthur's blush deepened as he gave in to the other man, fighting up every moan that bubbled up in his throat.

While the adults went below deck, Matthew was peering over the side of the boat into the water. He was standing on his tip toes in order to make himself tall enough to lean over the edge and peer into the water more. Alfred was at his side, chatting away and Matthew found he rather liked the sound of his brother's voice, smiling as he looked down into the water.

Suddenly, the boat started rocking and Matthew lost his footing, tumbling into the water with a scream. With no hesitation, Alfred jumped into the water after him and put an arm around Matthew's waist. Matthew clung to Alfred, panicking.

"I-I can't swim!" Whether it was tears or salt water on the boy's cheeks, Alfred couldn't tell, but he kept a tight hold on him nonetheless.

"It's all right. I've got you," he soothed as best as he could, keeping them both afloat. "Hold onto my back. I'm going to try and get us back onto the boat."

Matthew nodded, wrapping himself around his brother from behind, clinging tight to him as the other boy swam around the boat, looking for a way up.

"Th-the anchor," Matt said, seeing the rope hanging down.

"Good idea," Alfred said, grabbing the rope and beginning to climb it, not even seeming bothered by his brother's weight or the rocking of the boat.

Arthur laid there panting. "Francis... do you hear anything?"

"Non, cheri. That's a good thing, though, oui?"

"No. Alfred never shuts up."

Both men scrambled to their feet, pulling on their clothes hastily and running out onto the deck just in time to see Alfred climb over the edge with Matthew clinging to his back for dear life.

Arthur went to run for them, but Francis held him back.

"What the hell? They just bloody fell overboard! I want to make sure they're all right!" Arthur said, glaring at the Frenchman and struggling to get away.

"Just wait, cheri," Francis said, looking at the two boys intently.

Huffing, Arthur stopped struggling to look at the boys, who hadn't even noticed their fathers come up from below deck.

"Are you okay," Alfred asked, loosening Matthew's arms from around his neck.

Matthew finally let go and sank to the ground. "O-oui," he said softly, his voice barely audible. He was shaking horribly.

Alfred sat down next to his brother and pulled him into his arms. "We're safe now. No need to be frightened." His voice was soothing and one of his hands was rubbing up and down Matthew's arm soothingly. Alfred continued to try and soothe his brother.

Finally, Matthew relaxed a bit. "A-Alfred... You're my hero," he whispered.

"I am a hero, aren't I?" he said, grinning brightly.

Matthew nodded.

"Hero's gonna get some towels to warm us up, kay?" A nod from the other, and he ran off past the adults as if they weren't there and came back with all the towels, then wrapped a few around around Matt's shoulders and started toweling the other's hair dry.

"Thank you, Alfred," Matthew said, clutching the towel around himself.

"'Course! That's what heroes do!" Alfred replied enthusiastically.

The boys finished drying off and snuggled on deck in the dry towels. Both of them quickly ended up falling asleep, hugging each other close.

Francis and Arthur brought the boys to Arthur's home and Francis decided the boys needed to see more of one another, so he and Matthew ended up moving in.

The day on the boat was the first of many in which Alfred would call himself a hero.


End file.
